Talk:Baby
New Planet Tuffle Does anyone know verbatim what the name of the new Tuffle planet is called? On the wiki alone I've seen it referred to as Tuffle Planet, Planet Tuffle and New Planet Tuffle. Can anyone provide the actual name Baby redubs the planet when he wishes it back into existence in GT? [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 11:38, 4 February 2009 (UTC) It's referred to as New VegetaTrunkswswordssj4 14:08, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Baby's Quotes Does anyone know about one of Baby's prominent quotes or the lesser ones? Dekoshu talk 19:01, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Perhaps Higher than a Super Sayian or Super Sayian 2 When he Was Golden Oozaru Most people think that the Golden Oozaru is just a Super Saiyan Oozaru (ss1 50x times Oozaru 10x = 500) But I think it is much more and I found a way that makes sense. Of course I made it up so it's not offical but hey it's no crime to speculate. When Baby Transforms into the great ape he is about equal (perhaps stronger than) to SS4 Goku. When a Saiyan becomes an ape (or oozaru) in increases his/her power 10 fold. Super Saiyan increases 50-100x base powerlevel depending on how much of it you mastered (when goku fights Frieza it increases his strength 50x but when he transforms to fight Rildo, Rildo states that his power grew 100x. Could be a dub error (gt is considered non canon) or mabey its true since Goku's mastered super saiyan (thus perhaps finding a way to increase the power fold). Super Saiyan 2 another 100x (Gohan in Budokai 3). So Baby's increase would be 10 (oozaru) x 100 (assuming Vegeta mastered Super Saiyan 1) x 100 = 10,000 fold power increase. Goku 100 (ss1) x ss2 (100) x ss3 (100) x 10 (the oozaru or ss4)= 10,000,000x meaning Goku would win easily but if the opinion that Baby Vegeta helped Vegeta reach SS3 then the power levels would be virtually eaqual (exact same mathematical increases) which they were. Baby's voice - editted Vegeta? If you listen closely, you hear Baby's voice hasn't actually been recorded as it sounds. You can hear signs that its been editted. At least, I can hear it. It sounds to me like Baby's pitch has been pushed up a few notches. Does anyone else hear it or is it just me? -- BloodSonic1 Super Saiyan Gohan in GT How is it possilble that Gohan can transform to a super saiyan in the Dragonball GT version. The old Kai took that ability away from him, to unlease his 'secret power' to fight Buu... :He never lost the ability. Many readers/viewers were confused because (1) Elder Kai told Gohan that the techniques are activated in a similar manner, and (2) Gohan doesn't use his Ultimate form again in DBZ. 15:42, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Gohan did lose his ability to turn ssj and ssj2. But GT is non-canon and possibly takes place in another timeline where Gohan never turned SSj2 13:57, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :He did not, there is no evidence which leads to that conclusion. GT is canon, and it most definitely takes places after Gohan turns SS2. 15:32, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::How in the world is GT canon? You've got movie characters making appearances, and some of the movies contradict the actual series. KamikazePyro 03:45, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :Movie characters also appear in Dragon Ball Z (Garlic Jr.) and even in the manga (Bardock). Also, there is no DBZ movie that contradict the actual series. Some fans say this because either they don't like the movie and try to find false inconstitencies or either they don't know the series very well and can't see where it fits in the timeline. Jeangabin666 09:44, July 11, 2011 (UTC) That's different. The entire Garlic Junior thing was a filler arc, and plus, that's the anime, not the manga. Bardock was non-canon but Toriyama liked him so much he added him to the manga, thus Bardock became canon. Movies aren't meant to fit into the timeline, that's the thing. Otherwise you'd have to explain why everybody in Movie 3 had far different battle powers than they displayed at the time the movie most likely took place, how Goku got freakishly strong in just Base in Movie 5 (being enough to defeat Freeza), why Piccolo was so weak in Movie 6 when he should've been stronger than the Super Saiyans due to Dende being the Guardian of Earth, why Vegeta and Trunks used the Grade forms against Broly despite dropping them after Goku and Gohan showed that mastering the original form was the best route, why SSj Goten and SSj Trunks were weaker than Base Gohan in Movie 10 despite their strength being in his neighborhood in the manga, why Gohan was stronger as a teen (Movie 10) than he was as a child (Movie 8/9) when he became weaker in the manga, why Goku was stronger in Movie 12 than his manga counterpart despite him not having done any training between fighting Fat Boo and going back to Earth, and why Goku was stronger than Ultimate Gohan and SSj3 Gotenks in Movie 13 despite that not being the case in the manga. KamikazePyro 15:16, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :No offense, but you're expecting us to take all of these "aren't meant to..." claims at your word over official sources like Toei. Check out the MoS for info on sources. 21:19, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Saiyan Blood It seems that the only person he posessed and used in battle that was not 50% Saiyan was Vegeta. Should that be mentioned? 15:12, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :He possessed the entire Earth, include all sorts of animals, people, people-animals (lol), and probably some other stuff, too. Because of that, I don't think any particular individual is really worth mentioning. 21:52, July 16, 2010 (UTC) : Potentail Who is releases more of the full potentail of a character, is it Baby or Elder Kai's Unlocking Ability or turnin to a majin? Cooltamerboy 18:43, August 2, 2010 (UTC). :Elder Kai releases all of your present body's power for your use. Majin just adds some evil power, which may or may not be beyond your original potential, depending on how hard you've been training. Baby possessing someone seems to be the same as Majin, only which a heck of a lot more power. Baby dropping one of his eggs in someone seems to add some power, but not a lot. 19:47, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Which would be better at unlocking potentail elder kai or baby on goku or vegeta (since elder kai used his ability on gohan but gohan had a dormant power)? :What? 22:47, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Which ability would be better at unlocking potentail elder kai's Unlocking Ability or baby on goku or vegeta (since elder kai used his ability on gohan but gohan had a dormant power)? :You have like 2 questions mixed together. 05:07, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. The main question is: Which character has a better ability or technique to exploit the full potentail of a person ( for example goku and vegeta), is it baby or elder kai (since when elder kai used his technique on gohan, gohan had a dormant power)? Cooltamerboy 20:15, August 3, 2010 (UTC). :Ohhhh okay. Well see i think Baby for either Goku or Vegeta, since they already constantly push themselves to their limits. For someone like Gohan, Elder Kai is probably better, since a a power boost from Baby would probably not be as high as his full potential power. 01:34, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Trivia In the Trivia section, it names Bebi as the only anime villain to be blasted into the sun, but both Paragus and Coola made appearances in the Super #17 arc, so technically they wouldn't be movie-only villains anymore (Broly would be lumped in with Paragus, I would think), right? KamikazePyro 03:48, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :Cooler definitely counts. I took out the whole thing anyway since it's not very interesting that he is the 3rd. 04:47, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Question When Pan, Trunks, and Goku are in the destroyed ship there's that kind of pale green skin colored kid with dark green hair, it almost looks like Saiyan hair. Who was he? Or is he just an anonymous character? 22:04, January 1, 2012 (UTC) The answer: we don't know. In the English dubbing, the show never tells us the name of the kid. Neither does the Japanese dub (at least, that's what I'm assuming, since I've never looked at the Japanese subs).Disasters GoOn (talk) 01:05, October 12, 2012 (UTC)Disasters GoOn Planet Destruction failure... It seems odd to me that Baby had so much difficulty destroying the Earth. Even Master Roshi has enough power to destroy the moon, and the first version of Vegeta we encounter claims to have the capacity to destroy Earth. At the very least, we know Frieza destroyed planet Vegeta without exerting himself, so let's say that, being generous, a person with a power level of approximately 1 million is capable of causing planets to explode (Yes, Frieza goes well beyond that in latter forms, but he does Planet Vegeta in without even getting out of his chair, let alone transforming). Baby's great Ape power level is listed at 1.58 biollion. That is to say, he's 1580 times more powerful than needed to be able to destroy a planet. The technique he uses, Vegeta's improved version of the Galick Gun (which he used while attempting to blast Earth way back in DBZ, and the move always had significant effect. He had time to charge it, so it's not that. So why did Earth not blow up? Even if it was just to taunt Goku, a charged Super Galick Gun fired by a being with that much power should have been capable of destroying Earth several times over. Rashkavar (talk) 00:35, April 13, 2013 (UTC) In GT's defense, most likely what happened was that Baby's Galick Gun had to travel a significant distance from the Tuffle Planet to Earth. The New Tuffle Planet was implied to be a good distance from the Earth (why else did we not have any earthquakes or tidal changes occurring on both planets?). The first time he fired a Galick Gun at Earth, it was uncharged, since he wanted to irritate Goku. When Baby fired that same uncharged Galick Gun at the Earth, it had to travel a long distance to the Earth, which weakened it even more, to the point where it could only destroy the equivalent of a small region. So, IMO, the long story is that since Baby's Galick Gun was uncharged, and the planets were far away from each other, the Galick Gun didn't have enough energy to kill the Earth.Disasters GoOn (talk) 00:56, April 13, 2013 (UTC)Disasters GoOn Possession In the article it says that people are most vulnerable to Baby's possession technique when they are at there peak power? Is this true? Because one would assume that Baby only possesses them at peak power because this is the power that he will have at his disposal afterwards, since he seizes on their potential power as a host body. Is there a part where it's actually stated that they're more vulnerable, because if it's just an inference I don't think there's enough justification to back it up. I mean, why would being more powerful make you more vulnerable? If anything, the opposite should be true. And nothing we know of Baby's powers would suggest this to be the case, otherwise. 20:09, October 18, 2013 (UTC) :Dunno about that, it's better to stick a tag until someone finds a source, or even to just delete that info. What you wrote is right though, he waits until the person is at full power so he will have ease at controlling the power of the individual. 20:54, October 18, 2013 (UTC) ::I would prefer to just remove it, since I don't think there's a correct ref for that info, as I think it's just an inference. But I didn't want to remove it until I was sure no one would begrudge it. Perhaps someone had a source I didn't, but the way that sentence is worded would make it seem like it is just an assumption. But I don't think he waits because that's when they're vulnerable. After all, when Trunks powered up to SSJ, Baby actually lost control, so I think there's a different dynamic at play. I'll reword it so that it's accurate without actually saying why he does it. 21:32, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Edit war @Jdogno7, you are using fan-made names we don't use them here 12:01, March 16, 2014 (UTC) @Jdogno7, not only "Great Monkey" is your own translation, but "Super Baby Vegeta 3" is your own creation. 12:13, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Great Monkey is the literal translation of Ozaru. Jdogno7 (talk) 12:35, March 16, 2014 (UTC) :it's not offical so we don't use it 12:37, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Well where is the term Great Monkey used then? Noting its on the article page. Well it's ridiculous to call Trunks, Goten and Gohan: Baby Trunks, Baby Goten and Baby Gohan purely when Baby is possessing them but not having them in a transformed state and not do the same for Vegeta. Jdogno7 (talk) 12:39, March 16, 2014 (UTC) :give an official source of your translation or we won't use it 12:45, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Found seven: 1. http://www.tanoshiijapanese.com/dictionary/index.cfm?j=&e=Monkey&search=Search+%3E 2. http://au.answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20091202042434AAJCsa1 3. http://www.dragonball-multiverse.com/en/page-260.html 4. http://forum.rpg.net/showthread.php?503072-Japanese-Translation-Help-for-a-martial-arts-game 5. http://www.killermovies.com/forums/archive/index.php/t-374129-vegito-vs-gogeta.html 6. http://www.ign.com/boards/threads/itt-mr-satans-real-name.179576802/ 7. http://nyaruref.blogspot.com.au/2013/04/haiyore-nyaruko-san-w-episode-3.html :Fan fictions and fan opinions on forums aren't source. We exclusively use official media, and the names they use. 01:39, March 17, 2014 (UTC) I concede. I don't have anything else other than what I have already stated. Jdogno7 (talk) 01:52, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Techniques and abilities What is wrong with saying that the Revenge Death Ball (as well as the Flaming Death Ball) is Baby (in his natural state)'s technique? Jdogno7 (talk) 10:22, April 5, 2014 (UTC) :He never used those techniques in his natural state, only while possessing Vegeta. Baby alone never used any Revenge Death Ball, and Vegeta alone never used any Revenge Death Ball. Only Baby while possessing Vegeta uses those techniques. 10:55, April 5, 2014 (UTC) But Baby invented it. Jdogno7 (talk) 11:37, April 5, 2014 (UTC) :It's never stated Baby alone invented them. He might have needed data originally from Vegeta's mind to come up with these techniques. 12:11, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Well, where's the evidence of that? Jdogno7 (talk) 05:59, April 6, 2014 (UTC) :There's no official info on who invented those techniques or how they were invented. All we know is who uses them, and it's Baby Vegeta (not Baby alone). 16:06, April 10, 2014 (UTC) What's to say he can't use those abilities in his natural state? Jdogno7 (talk) 03:35, April 14, 2014 (UTC) As far as we know he could but he doesn't and since he doesn't they don't belong. Also if you have a problem with me and your edits being undone by me take it up with me on talk page and until an admin gets on here and checks then do not re-add the stuff. Purpose of creation The Tuffles only intended for Baby to destroy the Saiyans in revenge for their extinction. Correct? Baby's plan to ensure domination of the universe in the name of the Tuffles was his own agenda not that of the Tuffle scientists who created him, correct? Jdogno7 (talk) 05:06, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Why Vic Mignogna isn't Baby Okay, apparently linking to an email I got from Mike McFarland himself isn't convincing some people. So let me explain why Mignogna's being credited was a problem in the first place. 1) Great Ape (Baby)'s voice in UT has changed from his original take from GT, now taking more from his performance as Buggy the Clown in One Piece. 2) Funimation has a history of providing inaccurate information in its credits, and Vic Mignogna as Baby is just one of the latest ones. Previous occurrances include: *David Kaye being credited for Recoome in the in-game credits for Budokai 2 *Chris Sabat being credited for Cell in the manual credits for Super Dragon Ball Z *A whole slew of inconsistencies between the manual, in-game credits, and gallery of Tenkaichi 3, as found here, some of the biggest being Appule credited to Kyle Hebert and Chris Patton and Jason Liebrecht's roles being swapped. The manual is the most correct of the three. *Chris Sabat being credited for Ox King in both Dead Zone and World's Strongest Funimation dubs Do you understand why Mignogna being Baby is wrong in every conceivable way yet? The credits can get screwed up, the voice in itself can be proved to be someone else just by listening, and I have confirmation from the correct actor himself. This should no longer be an issue, and I hope the users of this wiki can realize this in good time. HubStyle (talk) 13:39, March 3, 2015 (UTC) We can't see the email so we can't use it as a source I don't think ask an admin. :Oh, why didn't you say so earlier? Here ya go.